It is generally known that a higher value of current flowing through anode and cathode members makes plating growth faster, thereby improving productivity of plating. However, such a higher value of current is likely to cause plating burning of anode and cathode members, which increases a risk of plating defects.
In this regard, such an injection plating apparatus is known that is capable of preventing plating defects while improving plating productivity. That injection plating apparatus carries out a plating process via injecting a plating liquid through a plurality of nozzles toward a plating object to be plated in the process (e.g., referring to Patent Documents 1 and 2).